


Comfort

by ShutUpBreanna



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Surprise! At the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpBreanna/pseuds/ShutUpBreanna
Summary: Some nights Verona is unsure where she stands in her own life, let alone Diavolo’s. Diavolo seeks to make sure she knows that her place is next to him.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	Comfort

Verona [3:35 AM]: can I come over?

Diavolo [3:36 AM]: Of course.

It takes Verona mere minutes to crawl out of bed and slip through the portal left open for her. She’s deposited into one of the palace hallways closest to Diavolo’s chambers, a portal directly into his chambers was offered, but she had insisted that this felt less… needy.

Barefoot, Verona pads through the castle, lanterns lighting her way then fading as she passes. Verona’s made this trip hundreds of times before, but tonight she feels incredibly off. It hits hard some nights – the incredible loneliness from her childhood and teen years sneaks back in, the half hearted remarks that she needs to do better to deserve anything more, it all replaces the good that she’d managed to carve for herself – and sometimes she’s able to fall asleep and shake off the anxieties by morning. But tonight, the minutes ticked and ticked and the anxieties grew and gnawed at her chest until she finally texted Diavolo, the anxious voice at the back of her head chastising her for bothering him when he needs rest.

But Verona passes through into Diavolo’s personal chambers, pressing her hand to the bedroom door handle, enchanted only to allow certain people in after certain times.

Diavolo barely stirs in the oversized bed. Verona takes in the familiar scent of warm cinnamon and a hint of sweet fire as she crawls over bunched up black silk and cast aside pillows. She claims one before sinking in beside Diavolo.

Quietly, Diavolo shifts and covers her in the heavy plush comforter, pulling her closer against his bare chest. He kisses the base of her neck, “You don’t need my permission to come to bed.”

Verona stays quiet, but she simply rolls around and buries her face into his chest. She knows. Deep down. They’d had many conversations since the portal was created. It would be simpler to just have Verona officially live in the castle with him, especially with their affections not exactly being hidden to most of Devildom.

“Verona…” Diavolo shifts at her silence, but still holds her close. Even with closed eyes, Verona notes that Diavolo has shifted the lanterns to illuminate the bed. “Come now, love. You’re too much a lovely creature to be doubting yourself so early in the morning. You know this.” He kisses her bridge piercing, “Open your eyes, V.”

She does, and Diavolo cups her chin and kisses her softly. She deflates and tries to kiss him back, but he pulls back, “Dia…”

Diavolo slips easily from the bed and shrugs on a thin robe, “Come with me, Verona…”

This gives Verona pause, “What are we doing?”

“We’re trying something different tonight.”

Hesitantly, Verona follows Diavolo out of the bedroom and through the castle. They pass quietly by maids and other servants preparing for the upcoming day. They come to the throne room, a decadent room headed by a dark throne accented with gold and thorns. Very rarely has Verona been in this part of the castle, there was never any need for her to be, but she takes in the expansive room then glances up at Diavolo.

“What are we doing?”

Diavolo offers his hand, “Showing you what you deserve, Verona.”

Before Verona can let her confusion simmer, Diavolo leads her to the dais where it is backed by heavy curtains and stained glass with mirror imbedded throughout. He gently places her in front of the largest slab of mirror, Diavolo stands behind her and gently pulls her hair back. Lifting her chin, there’s a hint of a smile as he strokes her cheek, “What do you see?”

“Me…” Verona stares, her exhaustion evident in her eyes. She watches Diavolo in the reflection, “You.”

Diavolo leans and presses a gentle kiss to her head before stepping back to retrieve something from the throne. Verona’s breath hitches as Diavolo gently places his heavy crown of spikes and gold on her head, adjusting it so that it stays on her head.

“See? You can’t deny how much you want this,” Diavolo adds, hint of seduction in his voice. “Given how much we’ve spoken about it.”

Spoken was a strong word, given that most conversation was while Verona was fucked out. Or even in the hours when they were simply exhausted when there were sweet kisses.

“Dia…” Verona murmurs, but quiets herself as she takes in her reflection. “I…”

“You deserve everything and more, Verona,” Diavolo stands beside her now, a full head taller than she is, and lifts her hand to place a kiss to her fingers. “I’m yours. This room will be yours too. The crown, the Devildom—”

“Diavolo,” Verona whispers, trying to make sense of the words while her anxiousness rocks in her stomach, threatening to overtake her heart. “Is this a…” Proposal… She doesn’t finish the question.

Diavolo lets a flicker of his magic lap at her hand and surround her, a sliver of glamor surrounds her – it replaces her sleep clothes with a black lace gown, heavy with gold, and a crown that fits better, “It is if you accept it.”

“But…” Verona waves away the magic, plunging her back to tiredness. “Diavolo, why… Now… Why me, at all.”

“Because nothing has compared to you in nearly a hundred thousand years,” Diavolo examines her reflection, a gentle smile on his fingers intertwine with hers. “And nothing will in a thousand more.” Swiftly, he’s behind her then, pressing kisses to her cheek, arms wrapping around her, “You’re more than deserving, Verona.”

There’s a heavy silence, and Verona simply watches their reflection as she leans back into his touch, careful not to let the crown fall. Her answer comes softly, “Okay. Yes, Dia.”

“You are perfection, Verona,” the embrace tightens and he kisses her neck before spinning her to face him. “A perfect future wife. A perfect mother when the time comes. A perfect future demon,” he kisses her so deeply her head spins. “The perfect future queen.”

At this, a smile finally emerges mid-kiss, and Verona prolongs the kiss until Diavolo pulls away with a grin.

“Now,” Diavolo pulls her into his arms. “Keep the crown on, we can discuss this better in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> At this rate, I'm just here to write out the Diavolo brain rot. I don't know if I'll write a lot more since I don't usually write fanfiction but Obey Me is the new obsession and I NEED more Diavolo/Reader stuff. I'm also on tumblr (funeralhomewifi) if you wanna anonymously yell at me.


End file.
